superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Superman Fan / Archive 3
New additions Oh yes, the new additions are great...do you have any of the comics with the Elementals? I don't have any of those. --Noah Tall 00:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Super Powers comics Okay, I've really been thinking about that a lot. The alternate earth idea is really just a way to rationalize how Darkseid could first meet the JLA in both Super Powers Vol 1 Number 1, and yet also meet them for the first time in The Bride of Darkseid (Part One). But I honestly hate the idea. Another alternate earth is just really complicated...so I came up with a way to rationalize that the Super Powers comics take place on Earth-1A, and you can read my edits in Darkseid. I think we should just delete the stupid article. Sure, there's some contradictions, but they aren't that big...they can be explained. Keep in mind it's just pure conjecture...first, we would have to say that the three volumes of the Super Powers comics take place prior to 1977, when Samurai was in the Super Friends series for the first time, and that the "first meeting" of Darkseid in The Bride of Darkseid (Part One) was not actually the first meeting. You see, dialogue in the episode from Superman stated "Darkseid! I've heard of you!" We could assume that this was sarcasm. We can assume that he not only heard of Darkseid, but met him to. Darkseid talked as though he had known Wonder Woman as well, so that could work. There was one line in which Batman asks the question "Who is this Darkseid?" That's the one thing I can't rationalize very well. Batman should have known...but that one little line could be ignored. We could just say that maybe Batman was really just wondering what Darkseid was up to this time. It's a stretch...but it could fit into the canon of Earth-1A. I know that is what you've wanted anyway. BTW, there's one other minor problem, the fact that Samurai was a founding Super Friend. But that in itself was an error, because in the Super Friends comics the founding Super Friends were shown to be Superman, Batman, Robin, Aquaman and Wonder Woman. Just like in season one. This can also be rationalized, there are many moments during the Super Friends cartoons when characters are shown that aren't supposed to be there. I remember an episode of season 3 The Time Trap, where a few members of the League go back in time and fight the Legion, but a superhero (I don't remember who) that clearly didn't come along is clearly seen among the crowd. So yeah, I'm all for the Super Powers comics being part of Earth-1A, mainly because I hate the idea of it not. But I'll let you decide. Tell me what you think. --Noah Tall 20:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, and there was also the episode where we see the interior of the Hall of Justice and we see a guy on the viewscreen that says, "It's been over an hour and there's no sign of Aquaman or the diving bell and her crew!" And yet Aquaman is clearly seen in the Hall of Justice, and he's even animated...his head actually moves!! Anyway, please let me know what you wanna do....there's also some Direct to video Super Powers shows from back in the '80s that we could put on here, and you could use the pictures of Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter from that instead of those others...if you want. Here's some links to those cartoons SUPER POWERS: BATTLE AT THE EARTH'S CORE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkdJFL80aGg SUPER POWERS: DARKSEID OF THE MOON http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QL0rESVSfME Firestorm Okay, I was just looking at the Super Powers comics....Firestorm is in volume 2 and 3. This seriously complicates things. He shouldn't be there. He's there right along with Samurai's origin and everything that should have gone on LONG before he joined the team. He clearly met the Superfriends for the first time in The Bride of Darkseid (Part One), there's no way to rationalize that...we could rationalize that that's not the first time they met Darkseid, but clearly not Firestorm. It was quite clear that was their first meeting with him. In volume 3 is the origin of Samurai. And with Firestorm there, that's a significant continuity difference. I'll tell you what though...volume one and two fit fine. But volume three just wouldn't make sense. Also, I'm sure all of the DTVs and mini-comics would also be fine...but Volume Three clearly wouldn't work. It is a significant divergence from the Super Friends universe. I think we should have all three volumes on this wiki, but in the notes of the issues for Volume 3, we should note that due to significant divergences from the Super Friends continuity, Volume 3 doesn't take place on Earth-1A, but rather Earth-1B. --Noah Tall 14:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay Thanks a lot...enjoy the day. --Noah Tall 14:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Earth-1B Yeah, the first two volumes of Super Powers actually fit well into the Earth-1A universe, but volume three does not. I like it much better if we put as much on Earth-1A as we can, but clearly it's impossible for volume three to fit. But at least it's just that one volume, so it shouldn't be quite as much work as we originally thought. --Noah Tall 19:31, April 20, 2010 (UTC) BTW, did you check these out yet? SUPER POWERS: BATTLE AT THE EARTH'S CORE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkdJFL80aGg SUPER POWERS: DARKSEID OF THE MOON http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QL0rESVSfME I can't capture screenshots so I thought I'd tell you about them. As far as I know there was only three of these direct to video cartoons, but I could be wrong. Action Comics Yeah, those are two separate stories, "Luthor Unleashed" and "Rebirth." I didn't know we had a template for two, sorry about that. --Noah Tall 17:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Article of the week Hey, what's up, I tried to create the article of the week and I can't for the life of me figure out what I'm doing wrong, but I thought I'd let you know. --Noah Tall 01:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi I've been meaning to ask you but I keep on forgetting, where did you get that image of Jenet Klyburn? It's really hard to find any good websites that have pics from the '80s Superman series. --Noah Tall 21:51, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I found them all on the internet. I wish I could say that I have the ability to grab images from DVDs but I don't think I can. I used to be able to but my computer fried. A friend of mine has a computer that might be able to do that but I'm not sure. The R-Cycle picture was taken from the cover of the Super Friends Season One, Vol. One DVD. I was also wondering, do you have the Superman (TV series) on DVD? I made a lot of articles of those that don't have pictures for them, like Albert Michaels and others. I think he was also in Super Friends 1 which I have somewhere but still haven't found. I think I can take images from comics. I think my brother-in-law has a scanner...once again not sure...but pretty sure. I still can't believe that you and me are practically the only editors on this wiki!! Doesn't anybody else love Super Friends?! --Noah Tall 23:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Mars Hi, I just watched The Androids again and I couldn't find anything that references that the "Man-launch to Mars" was the first manned mission to Mars. It was stated in the episode that the mission to Mars had something to do with further construction of the Mars space station. If the station was already almost complete, and was being built for several years as was indicated by Marvin and Wendy, then I don't see how that could have been the first mission to Mars. Just thought I'd mention that because I think that should probably be changed. --Noah Tall 22:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Howdy I goofed on the Chemo-Creature page, that's all, but I fixed it. As for the mini-comics, not sure about that...there were three waves of the action figure line....I would only assume there would have been a third wave of comics along with them...but I don't know for sure. --Noah Tall 20:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Earth 1B and stuff Volume 3 is the only one that wouldn't work for Earth-1A. It's because Firestorm is in it. If we were to hypothesize that the story takes place in the '70s, then Firestorm shouldn't be there. The origin of Samurai is told in that story, and not in flashback, it's in the present. So it would be contrary to information given in the Super Friends. I can't think of any way to rationalize it. Okay, this is how I'm able to fix it together... First, we have the episode that the Super Friends first meet Darkseid in, The Bride of Darkseid. At some other point in time, not long later, the Justice League encounter him again in Super Powers, Volume One (1984). The later encounter him again in the next volume. Volume one and two fit just fine. It's volume three that I can't see working. The problem is with Firestorm. His origin story was in The Bride of Darkseid (Part One). Now, the only way we could conceivably make it work is if we were to say that that episode took place between 1974-1977 or before...which is just a huge stretch to me. Samurai first appeared in Season 2 and the character of Firestorm hadn't even been created yet in the real world. He wasn't introduced in the comics until 1982 I think. Not that the comics matter, they have nothing to do with the Superfriends universe. I honestly can't think of a way it could work...believe me, I'm all for making it work but I just don't see it. If you have any ideas then believe me I'd like to hear them. But the big problem with saying that the Super Powers comics took place prior to The All New Super Friends Hour is that you'd also have to say that The Bride of Darkseid did as well, and that the episodes from the Legendary Super Powers show that had Samurai were after that...and...I don't know it's too confusing if you ask me. But if you can think of something that makes sense then that's awesome. As for the JLA timeline thing, I don't really know. Where did you get those dates? --Noah Tall 05:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Samurai and Firestorm Samurai's story is not in a flashback. It's in the present. Firestorm and him are indeed together in the story. --Noah Tall 22:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Michael Mogg contact? Hi, Does anyone know how to contact Michael Mogg, who founded this wiki? I can't find an email anywhere on here and need to ask his permission for something! If so, please email me at mtn at mtncartoons dot com because I don't check here. Thank you so much! Best, Marc 18:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Superman 1988 I looked at that page. I definitely think that the Superman series belongs here. The show was only modeled after the "Post-Crisis" reality, certainly isn't actually it. The term "Post-Crisis" only applies to the comic books. There are many things that were new to Superman that were introduced at the time, like for example, the fact that Lex Luthor poses as a businessman. But other than that nothing really changed. And even if it did the comics don't matter it's the Super Friends that matters. That doesn't contradict the Super Friends. In my mind it's clearly connected. The Hunter (episode) connects to The Death of Superman. Also, Superman's origin in the Ruby-Spears cartoon is still the Pre-Crisis origin, where he arrives on earth as a baby and has powers from infancy. The Post-Crisis Superman came to earth in a "Birth-Matrix" and was actually "born" in Smallville, and he didn't have powers right away, he acquired them as he grew. So yeah, I totally believe that its' essential to this wiki, the Swamp Thing tv series is a bit more of a conjecture but definitely not Superman. --Noah Tall 21:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) No prob No prob, by the way, I thought I'd mention that his comment about the Superman Family Album being completely different is not true. The Pre-Crisis Superman (from Earth-One) always had super powers the instant he arrived on earth. But the Post-Crisis Superman gained them over time. --Noah Tall 00:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Believe it or not, no, I can't. I've just been lucky and found those pics on the net. Can you? --Noah Tall 00:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Balunians The subtitles had them spelled that way. --Noah Tall 13:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Mars By they way, I just realized that the episode that references the first mission to Mars was Gulliver's Gigantic Goof. It was the was after the episode The Androids but it obviously is supposed to take place before it. Thought you might like to know. Anyway, I was wondering where you're getting information about how Metropolis and Gotham are so close together. If it's based on the assumption that the Hall of Justice is in Metropolis that's not right, because the Hall was in Gotham at the time. It was firmly established in the comic books and even implied in Gulliver's Gigantic Goof and Too Hot to Handle. Thought you'd like to know. If you look at the Hall of Justice in the first season it even looks different, for example the Trouble Alert is called the TroubAlert whereas in the rest of the series it was the Trouble Alert. Things are quite a bit different. But if Metropolis and Gotham were shown to be in close proximity to one another, that does make sense, the are both almost certainly East Coast cities, based on references in several episodes, and that's pretty much how it is in the comics as well. --Noah Tall 13:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Mars etc. What doesn't make sense about the Balunians thing? Also I don't think Metropolis is even mentioned in Gulliver's Gigantic Goof. --Noah Tall 00:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Camelot That's weird. So there's no city called Camelot? I always thought there was, plus on the DC Database it says it's a city. --Noah Tall 01:26, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay Gotcha, I changed it back. --Noah Tall 01:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Wow!! You did a lot of work huh? Very good. I'll try to help out a little today and tomorrow. Work had been pretty brutal lately. BTW, I can't do Print screens so I'm glad you can. --Noah Tall 18:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Print Screens And more...I can take shots from DVDs! --Noah Tall 00:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Smallville Yeah, I read that. I think this will be Smallville's best season yet. It's the last one you know. I don't know what all you know but there's a lot of awesome stuff happening this year, lots of classic Superman villains. This is it. Last season. The year we've all waited for, when he finally gets to fly and become Superman. But it's still sad it's all over. I was thrilled with the last season. The Doomsday season was pretty cool but it ended on a downer. The last season was better. I liked the JSA 2 Hour movie episode. That could have been a theatrical film almost. They managed to make it an excellent show even in the absence of Lex Luthor. But anyway, hopefully we enjoy it. It's my favorite show on TV right now. By the way, don't read this if you don't want any spoilers but these are some other characters who are supposed to appear in Smallville next season: Scroll down to see, otherwise just delete this. Darkseid (the big villain as hinted in last season's finale) and many of his minions such as DeSaad, Granny Goodness and Gordon Godfrey. (likely others) Lex Luthor is supposed to return, depending on if they can get Michael Rosenbaum Deadshot (a Batman villain? Hmm...I didn't know they secured rights to any Batman characters because of the films) Booster Gold and Blue Beetle (in a story written by Geoff Johns Brainiac 5 I expect a whole bunch other returning characters as well. I wanna see: Prankster Imperiex Kalibak (he probably will be in it though) Zod (he should return, this time with a beard and with Ursa and Non as his followers) --Noah Tall 16:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Wikia changes I know it's terrible, I get confused and a lot of the stuff is missing...I can't find the link that shows "Recent Changes," so I just have to type the web address in the browser! How lame is that? --Noah Tall 01:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow Wow. You cleaned it up. Don't know how you did it but you cleaned it up. It looks a helluva lot better. --Noah Tall 17:26, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi I'm a fan of the Superfriends would like to know which episode of the Superfriends show the picture you put the computer in the Batcave, and I know that Other episodes show the Batcave and Wayne Manor, i Know That apear in THE FEAR SUPER FRIENDS WANTED I hope to answer, thanks : Sure. I believe the picture of the Batcomputer that features a 'bat' is from the 1980 Short, Bigfoot. --Superman Fan 19:42, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Howdy howdy Hey, yeah, I like how you've changed the place. I honestly don't have clue what you did or how you did it or even what some of the things you said means but it sure looks good. Thanks for the compliments. I really enjoy this. I wish they didn't screw the wiki up though. But the changes you made makes things a lot better. Anyway, it's getting harder to choose an article of the week. Anyway, I hope you stay, because I don't know the first thing about things like creating templates and changing the design of the wiki and things like that at all. But anyway...have you been watching Smallville? It's been pretty awesome. --Noah Tall 21:22, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Say what? What about Lexcorp? What do you expect an answer about? --Noah Tall 17:56, December 7, 2010 (UTC) New Super Friends cartoon Hey, check this out. http://www.fisher-price.com/fp.aspx?st=7085&e=activitylanding&gcat=ix_dvds&pcat=imgnxt_super_friends Pretty cool. Green Lantern even kind of sounds like Michael Rye. Although I know he obviously isn't the same voice actor. Anyway do you think we should put that episode on this wiki? It's got the Superfriends name, but what do you think? --Noah Tall 23:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi I like the old look better. But honestly the way you've "remodeled" around here it's gotten much better. --Noah Tall 18:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know I really don't know. I'd have to see the other one to know which one I prefer. I'm assuming the "New Wikia" look you're talking about is the way it is now, right? But really I unless I have a frame of reference I couldn't say. I guess you could say I don't have a doctorate in wikias, and I don't always no whats going on. There was I message I got and I read it and I was like...Huh? I really didn't know what it was talking about. I only understood that the wikia had changed. And I didn't like it at first. But then you came along and cleaned things up...I don't have a clue how you did it, but you made things much more accessible. I think I like it the way it was before all the change. But I've gotten used to the way it is now. I want something similar to the way it is now, if there's going to be change. One problem I had noticed occurred during the change though, was the character templates. Check that out. Just look at say....Captain Marvel's character template for example. Notice how the spots that say his eye color, hair color, apprentice, abilities and weapons, are completely blank. Now some of those could be filled in, but weapons? He doesn't use weapons! But unless you put something in there, it will show that space, whereas before it wouldn't show up unless you wrote something there. So what do you think? Oh, and did you get my message about the new Superfriends cartoon? --Noah Tall 18:00, December 24, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia, '40s cartoons Yeah, I read that. Yeah, I'm using the New one now, but I was using the old one until I changed my preferences. It works just fine now. The only thing I don't like about it is I can't find a "random page" button. I liked those because it helped my find stuff I had forgotten was on here. As for the '40s cartoons. I guess if you want I can do that, but I do actually categorize all of the articles from that earth under the "Category:Earth-2A" category. To me that distinguishes it enough. But I can do it that way I suppose. But it could take awhile going through all of that again. I'm with you there on the new Superfriends cartoon. I don't really think it was intended to be Earth-1A but an obvious tribute. The Flash seems to be Wally West. (judging by personality) That doesn't nessasarily mean it's not canon though, because it could be after Barry died or retired. But the biggest question I would have is why are they building the Hall? Isn't it already there? Or is this a new one? And I thought the Justice League were going by the name Super Powers Team. But yeah, I think it could fit if you rationalize stuff. But maybe it should just be separate. Do you think we should make subheadings in each of the heroes own individual articles? For example; in the Superman article: "DC Super Friends" And then show his picture here from that cartoon and a short bio? And of course likewise in others? Tell me what you think. --Noah Tall 03:18, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Oceana The implication to me was that it was from the continent of Atlantis, and that it was the sister city to Poseidonis. This was never directly stated, but it just seemed that way to me. Atlantis' capitol city is very often referred to as Atlantis. I guess you changed it though. It makes sense that way I suppose. I guess technically there are sister cities from different continents. --Noah Tall 03:04, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Comics I can't scan comics because I don't have a scanner. I can take photos with a camera and upload them, but the quality would be considerably less. --Noah Tall 00:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sorry I haven't been around much lately, I just got out of a relationship that went south. Basically I got dumped. Anyway, I haven't been myself lately, but I'm getting a lot better. I keep telling myself it's as much her fault as mine, but anyway I'm gonna try to get back into the swing of it. --Noah Tall 14:02, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sorry. What was it I needed to answer?--Noah Tall 15:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks...that means a lot. But I probably would have given up by now if you weren't around. There were a few times where I sort of did. --Noah Tall 00:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude Hey dude, what's up? I was just wondering what you might think about having a Fan Fiction page on this wiki, like they do on the Godzilla wiki. I actually have started writing some FanFic stories. I just completed the first episode: "The End of Tomorrow" The United Nations no longer support the Justice League, and there is concern that the U.S. Government will also be prompted to cease cooperation with them, which would mean that the JLA would no longer be a legal agency, and the world would view them as vigilantes. Although Colonel Wilcox insists he's doing everything he can to see that won't happen, the threat still exists, and to make matters worse, the Time Trapper has arrived from the future to kill Superman, and with him, the entire future! Let me know what you think. It would be great for fan art and stuff like that and anybody could write any story they want, as long as it was as true to the canon of Super Friends as possible. What do you think? BTW, "The End of Tomorrow" is part one of a big storyarch. --Noah Tall 01:43, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Let me know what you think? --Noah Tall 01:32, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey, what's up? I was just thinking. I would do this if I knew how, but those templates I think should be changed. Where it says "Home Planet," I think it should say "Home world" instead. Because not everybody lives on a planet. The Deimosians for example, live on a moon. Home World is a more general term and could apply to all types of worlds: planets, asteroids, stars, moons and who knows what else. Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know. --Noah Tall 19:22, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool beans I guess I didn't notice you did. What all can I do? --Noah Tall 20:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, what's up Good to hear from you again. Thanks a lot. I couldn't of done this without you. You designed those templates and all the other things I never would've had a clue how to do. I've been busy lately because I've been moving from my house in downtown Wichita. I'm moving to the south side of town. It's a lot closer to work and everything, and not to mention cheaper. (it's a one bedroom) Anyway I'm gonna try to get back at it eventually. By the way, what kind of user rights do I have anyway? --Noah Tall 23:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, how goes it? Good to hear from you again. Can't blame you for hating the new look. I'm definitely not a fan either. I shall do my utmost to use my new user rights. I think I'll be doing a little messing around today. Good to hear from you. --Noah Tall 14:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yep I got that too. Not that I understood it.--Noah Tall 01:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, good to hear from you again I went ahead and sited the sources on the Zycree page, and I never actually got rid of the Jack page, I made this one, and moved the other one over here. I forgot to change the links that link to it though, which I just did. Hope that's okay. As for The New Adventures of the Wonder Twins, most of that stuff I did ages back, and considering this is an encyclopedia I never would have thought that there would be a need for censorship. If it's just the sex and pornography that you're talking about, all right, then I suppose we could delete it, but like I said, why dumb this stuff down for the kids when the majority of people out there that read this stuff are adults now anyway? I don't know, I just think of this place as an encyclopedia for all things Super Friends, on Memory Alpha they have articles about everything imaginable, everything ever referenced or shown onscreen. (Pun intended) By they way, that's weird, I just now checked the email you sent me, that's what I was reading, that's where I got the information about Zycree. --Noah Tall 22:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC)